


Not Fooling Anyone

by just_chaotic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: And Tony loves his spiderson a ridiculous amount, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Irondad, Love, Pepper and Tony are sickeningly sweet, Pepperony - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, True Love, fluff and love, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chaotic/pseuds/just_chaotic
Summary: This is just a sweet blurb featuring some Pepperony tender love and appreciation, as well as some Irondad fluff. Idk how it started or where it was going, but it got there. I hope you enjoy! Peter is coming over later today, and Pepper and Tony enjoy a peaceful start to the morning.





	Not Fooling Anyone

_ Peter is coming today! _ Tony felt rather childish waking up to realize that _ this _ was his first thought of the day, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He continually tried to convince himself and his family (Pepper, Happy, Rhodey) that the kid was just an intern and just because they got along doesn’t mean that he sees Peter as a son, but who was he kidding? When he didn’t think about legitimate, actual parenting, which is scary as hell, he definitely could see where they were coming from. Peter was much more than a mentee to him. Rightfully so, seeing as he is more excited to get on with the day than he has been all week simply knowing that Peter is coming over later.

When he walked into the kitchen to find coffee and perhaps some food, Pepper was already dressed and sipping her own tea, leaning against the counter. Tony still doesn’t know how he got so lucky to be with her. She just exudes an air of perfection that Tony himself could never replicate. He knows he is smart, and creative, and selfless. He doesn’t put himself down as much as he used to, and he has healed significantly from his various abusive or neglectful relationships in his life. But when he thinks about Pepper, _ she _ is what he considers the ultimate form of human existence. She may not have engineering degrees, but Tony doesn’t doubt for a moment that she could outwit him almost instantly, and she was badass enough to take down any adversary with hardly a word. And she loves him, which proves that she is possibly the most forgiving, understanding, and graceful being in the multiverse, at least in Tony’s humble opinion. 

She greets him with a smile as he grabs a mug and starts pouring a cup of coffee, that she had already made. Tony double checked that she was indeed drinking tea and his heart swelled just knowing that she does the smallest things for him.

“You actually came to bed last night,” she muses with a smirk. He saunters over and leans against the counter next to her, letting their shoulders brush. She puts the tablet aside that she had been working on and leans into the touch.

“I didn’t want to be tired today. It had been too long since I slept.” Tony sipped at the coffee and let the warmth wake him up slowly, peacefully. Pepper rested her head on his shoulder, and his smile never dropped from his face.

“You know I used to fight you to try and get you to understand that. If I had known all it would take is a teenager from Queens-” Tony shoved her playfully with his shoulder, and she laughed, high and clear. He knew she was right. He wanted more than anything to be perfect for her, but Peter really was the final straw in taking semi-good care of himself. Pepper knew this, and rather than resent him for it, she just doted on Peter, as well. It wasn’t like they could help it. He was just, too sweet. Too kind, too selfless, too reckless, at times. And she and May got on amazingly, too. Pepper couldn’t help but feel that their families were blending, and while Tony had resisted the idea at first, he had to admit it was kind of coming true.

“You sure you can’t skip Tokyo, just this once? Or Peter and I could come with you!” Tony offered up.

“His aunt specifically said no international travel without proper planning, especially after Germany,” Pepper reminded him softly. “And I wish I could skip it, but I’m unfortunately a little hung up with actually running this company,” she teased.

“Ah, yes, of course. I remember putting you in charge of something, what was it?”

“Everything.”

“That’s it! Well, next weekend, May, Happy, and Rhodey will all be here,” Tony says pointedly. He is impressed with himself for even knowing the schedule, and Pepper is too, though she would never gloat about it.

“Of course! I’ll be back in plenty of time, babe. We can’t miss Happy’s birthday, can we?”

“Most definitely not, though I’m sure he’d be glad if we all forgot about it,” Tony replied. Pepper laughed again, and Tony thought he would never hear enough of that sound.

“I’ve got to go, my plane leaves in a bit. Have a great time with Peter tonight, okay? Tell him hi from me and I want to know how his Chemistry midterm went.”

“Maybe we’ll skype you?”

“I would love that.” She moved away to deposit her cup in the dishwasher, then came back and stood between his feet. “I’ll text you when I land. You text me when Peter arrives?”

“Of course, dear.” He moved his hands to her hips and drank in that smile for a few more seconds.

“Alright then. I love you. I’ll see you next week,” she said as she leaned in for a hug. They had been hugging more often lately, and Tony wasn’t quite as fond of it a few years ago but he could proudly say now that hugging Pepper was in his top five favorite activities.

After a final squeeze, and a gentle kiss, Pepper headed to the elevator. Tony marveled again at just how much he loved her. They weren’t always perfect, and they had their issues, but _ wow _. He would go to the ends of the galaxy and back, without a suit for that woman. There were very few people who made his list of people he would unquestioningly sacrifice anything and do anything for. And one of the others just texted him. His phone dinged and his chest felt warm again, though not from the coffee.

_ Hey, Mr. Stark! Just checking in about tonight, Happy is coming to the apartment, right? _

His phone dinged again.

_ I guess that is what you said but I wanted to check since normally he gets me after school _

And again.

_ Sorry for the double text. _

There wasn’t an immediate notification, but Tony waited and felt fondness wash over him when it finally did come. He knew the kid couldn’t stand to leave him with that.

_ Well, quadruple now, I guess. Anyway, sorry for so many notifications though maybe youre still asleep, or at least if I havent woken you up, I hope I didn’t. I’ll be ready for Happy at five unless you say differently. _

With a smile, he typed back: _ Yes, happy is coming at five for you at your apartment after his late lunch with May. DON’T web up your backpack in another alley, please. _Tony knew Peter would use the couple of hours to patrol, but if he kept losing backpacks, not to mention textbooks that he kept in said backpacks, Tony would engineer the suit to have a built in, permanent backpack. And as nifty as it sounded, that was far too nerdy for any superhero. Even if said superhero was actually a huge nerd.

_ You got it Mr. Stark! _

Coffee finished and actually feeling rested for once, Tony was ready to start the day. He tried not to be too obvious about his checking the clock, but Happy and Rhodey both gave him smug smiles when they saw him throughout the day. He knew that he was fooling no one.


End file.
